


Prisoner X

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s03e12 Prisoner X, Gen, Loneliness, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Digital art of Jim alone in Prisoner X.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Prisoner X





	Prisoner X

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/prisonerX1_zpsjviqoo5h.jpg.html)


End file.
